


meet the odinsons

by sirnando



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Happy And No One Is Dead, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bad jokes paired with absolute ridiculousness, not in any specific point in time in the mcu - perhaps post avengers 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: It was technically Loki’s idea, but then it became technically Tony’s idea because Tony mentioned one day that he’d like to meet Loki’s parents some time soon. And Loki had been meaning to offer for a while, but he decided if everything went horribly wrong then Tony would be to blame. If it miraculously turned out ok? It’d be Loki’s idea all along. And Tony just said, “Of course, your highness” and sealed it off with a kiss.





	meet the odinsons

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my bad humor, but i just wanted to shine a bit of happiness after these post-iw feelings. technically it's odin borson, but let's pretend it's odinson

It was technically Loki’s idea, but then it became technically Tony’s idea because Tony mentioned one day that he’d like to meet Loki’s parents some time soon. And Loki had been meaning to offer for a while, but he decided if everything went horribly wrong then Tony would be to blame. If it miraculously turned out ok? It’d be Loki’s idea all along. And Tony just said, “Of course, your highness” and sealed it off with a kiss.

It started out alright. Heimdall greeted them first and agreed to see Tony’s newest suit right after he said _nice to meet you too_. Loki had been nodding vigorously behind Tony, indicating to Heimdall to agree.

But the suit was still a prototype, “And by prototype, I mean very rough beginning stages. Very rough,” Tony elaborated because one of the repulsor beams had shot into the wall. “Well, you have a lot of work ahead of you. We throw machinery like that into the scrap, rather than maintain hope that it can be fixed.” And there might’ve been half a smile added to the end of that sentence but Loki was sighing an _ok_ and ushering Tony out before they could really be sure.

“Is it really that horrible?” Tony had asked later on, desperation in his voice. “It’s wonderful, love,” Loki assured, patting his cheek softly, but he made a mental note to tell Heimdall that Tony did not take honesty very well.

\----

Tony touched everything. Every column, every door, every crack in the wall. “And everything is made of gold?” he asked. Loki nodded and right before the throne room doors groaned open he added, “Unless they’ve been lying to me my whole life which I wouldn’t put past them.” 

They walked in to Odin on his throne, legs spread as far apart as possible while Frigga stood beside him with her hands folded. And on the other side was Thor. Thor with his arms crossed and exactly where Loki had begged him not to be. _You already know him, there’s no need for you to join_ and Thor promised to stay away, but he was as big of a liar as Loki. 

The walk through the room was painfully long. Tony resisted the urge to touch anything more, asked Loki if they should wave or shout hello across to them, but Loki was gone. Or at least mentally gone and not physically. Yet. It had been a mistake, such a foolish mistake to bring Tony here when Loki could have just as easily _told_ them about him. It would have been the same experience.

But they’d finally reached the end and Loki had still forgotten how to properly think, so Tony hip bumped him to kickstart the conversation. “Ah, yes…….” he cleared his throat, “Father, Mother, I’d like to introduce my… life companion.” because suddenly _boyfriend_ seemed so cliche. And were they even dating? Had they ever formally sat down and declared that they were officially dating “from this point on—”? And now Odin was staring, and Frigga was smiling and Thor was smirking and— _god_ why did they insist on keeping the room steaming hot?   
“So _that’s_ who you’ve been calling my sweet, pumpernickel c-” but Loki had materialized next to Thor before he could finish the sentence, hand clamping down on his mouth.

It was silent, minus Thor’s muffled words and rustling as he tried to break away and Loki tried to think of something to say, desperate to end the discomfort in the air. Tony was one step ahead of him. Kneeling on one knee he said in his most official and booming tone, “This place is fucking amazing, your lordship.” _Excellent_.

Only when Odin had asked for an explanation of _fucking_ did Loki find his voice again. “It’s another Midgardian word—equivalent to _very_ , Father.” Tony had opened his mouth to interject, but Loki’s glare shut it back up. He simply thanked Odin when the king said it was _fucking nice_ of Tony to say that.

\----

Loki suggested his parents give them a grand tour of the palace. Something safe, a way to keep an eye on all of them before dinner. They’d successfully avoided Thor’s minion friends thus far, to Loki’s relief. No need to involve more people and create more chances for disaster.

But, of course, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were outside, eagerly awaiting Tony. They immediately started pleading him to show them his gadgets, the one’s Loki was always praising him on. Loki’s palms grew clammier when he saw Tony reaching for the prototype. “There’s really no need to pester Anthony with these things,” Loki insisted, placing his hand over Tony’s. But one look from the latter, half a down-turned lip, and Loki was sighing and ok’ing _one item_ because Odin and Frigga were watching. 

Thor rolled his eyes at the oo’s and ah’s that his friends showered Tony with. “It’s genius,” laughed Fandral. “I didn’t know Midgardians held the mental capacity to construct such things.” and Tony took that as the highest of compliments.

\----

Frigga started off the tour since she’d soon have to check on her cooks. She claimed she needed to make sure that “everything was absolutely perfect” for tonight while petting Tony’s cheek with the back of her hand.

Tony took the lead with her, leaving Loki and Odin behind them (Thor had excused himself from this portion). He asked questions when appropriate _(Is this made from the ivory of the saber tooth? What magic spell polishes a table this pristine?)_ , complimented Frigga’s impeccable fashion sense _(That pillow with that throw? Divine.)_ and Loki scoffed at his sudden formality.

The gardens were where the fanciest vocabulary poured out of Tony’s mouth. A vast expanse of fountains, colored petals and insects and Tony soon started running out of elaborate flower names that he’d memorized from a botany pocketbook. _Are these Japanese camellias? Bougainvilleas? Cyclamens?_ Perhaps Tropaeolum, but most were met with no’s or Frigga’s laughter.

A butterfly landed on Tony’s nose at one point and he called for Loki to come closer. “I think that’s a good indication that you belong here,” Frigga smiled and Loki found it hard to breathe for a moment.

\----

It took Loki by surprise that Odin took him to the vault, but as soon as the _And this I obtained while valiantly battling…_ stories started, the puzzle pieces fit together

That portion of the tour was mainly a long autobiography of Odin’s successful life, so Frigga excused herself and playfully rolled her eyes before leaving.

\----

Odin walked them to Loki’s room, but stood outside the door rather than enter it. “Are you coming in, Father?” Loki asked. Odin shook his head furiously. “Oh no….. N-No, no. I’ll give you a moment and allow you two to take care of whatever it is you may need to in there. I’ll wait outside.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, mouth opened a bit in complete awe at what his father was suggesting. However, he didn’t have time to pry Odin for an elaboration, to make him increasingly uncomfortable because Tony was tugging him through the door and in a low voice whining, “Loki, c’mon. Please hurry, I’m getting impatient in here”, before slamming the door.

Neither had any intention of doing anything. They were just a _fucking good_ match.

\------

Tony was unimpressed with Loki’s room. Just a bed, a window and a dart board with Thor’s face taped to it. Each dart was perfectly fitted atop his nose.

No toy cars. No medals of Loki’s childhood achievements _(swordfighting, glass blowing, whatever children do up here)._ No smelly socks. Not even a chair to sit on. “And it’s always been like this?” Tony asked. “Yep.” He raised his eyebrows, “No wonder you grew up to be such a—” but Loki interrupted him by throwing the one pillow off his bed. “You’ll regret making that statement,” and proceeded to disarrange his bed. “What are you doing?” but Loki put a finger to his lips and motioned for the door.

He exited whilst fixing his shirt, Tony mirroring the actions behind him instinctively. Frigga had rejoined them, smiling politely as they walked out and Loki noticed Odin peek into the room. Dinner was ready, she told them 

“It was awfully quiet,” Odin whispered behind them, words that were only meant for Frigga, but Loki overheard regardless. “It’s the new way, Father.” he answered over his shoulder and Tony grabbed onto his hand theatrically.

\-----

Tony was honored with the seat at the head of table, surrounded by Thor’s friends, now Tony-admirers. They pushed Loki to the side, claiming he got Anthony every other time of day and Volstagg sat to his right, chair scraping a few inches nearer than everyone else. His hand started running down Tony’s bicep. “Well, you’re chiseled like a god!” he shouted, Fandral and Hogun nodding in enthusiastic agreement. Even Sif offered a small smile. And Loki’s hand fisted by his sides because of all the prodding, prying and _touching_ , before he felt Tony’s thigh nudge his own under the table.

Thor excused himself after a while, mumbling something about distaste and Loki decided that maybe Thor wanting to join them had been a good idea after all.

\--------

Frigga invited Tony to one of the large family rooms after dinner, for tea and coffee. Loki wasn’t invited per say but he followed, weary of leaving Tony.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised to see that Frigga had pulled out the old family albums, considering he’d been mentally preparing himself _(She’ll pull out the albums and it’ll be fine. She’ll pull out the albums and it’ll be fine)_ , but nevertheless he froze in place when he saw her dusting off the covers.

“Oh, Mother….” his voice was already shaking, “there’s no need to overshare. I’m sure Tony is completely un-” but Tony was sitting comfortably on the settee, coffee cup in his hand and assuring Frigga that he’d be _delighted_ to look through all the photos. The blush warming Loki’s cheeks flared.

“Let’s start with the earliest ones,” Frigga beamed and Loki wondered where all those _First Bath, First Tooth, First Birthday_ photos came from, because he had no recollection of a camera ever being used. “This one is adorable,” Tony’s finger pointed to a picture titled _First Poo on the Toilet_ and that was Loki’s cue to leave.

“Oh, these are all from when Loki was turning into a big boy.” He heard Frigga telling Tony on his way out the door. “He was blue for most of it, really, you know, all those hormones acting up…” That part was very badly whispered.

\--------

It was their time to leave by the time Tony was done learning every detail of Loki’s life. They reunited in the throne room where Frigga hugged them both goodbye, teary eyed already. Even Odin found a handshake within himself and expressed his hope to see Tony again soon. He also included that he was “fucking pleased to see” his son had found such a proper life companion.

It took Tony every ounce of energy to contain his laughter until after they’d exited the palace. ‘What?” Loki asked, smirk on his face as Tony snaked his arm around his shoulders, pressed their hips together. “I didn’t lie to him about the definition,”.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think(: and you can find me on tumblr @boblewandowski


End file.
